dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Luthor (Earth-One)
| Abilities = * : Lex has used various formulas and devices to augment his incredible genius to perform a host of effects, but most were either temporary by nature or proved too dangerous to his physiology to maintain without suffering detrimental long term effects. * : Lex Luthor was an expert roboticist and was perpetually creating new robotic inventions with which to foil Superman. | Strength = Lex possessed the normal human level strength of a human male his age who engaged in no regular physical exercise. On many occasions, artists portray Lex as an out-of-shape man with sagging jowls on his face. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Lex possessed hundreds of thousands of devices that he directly created himself, as well as enhanced and assisted in creating ranging from his most noted Lexorian Warsuit that was supposed to be able to allow him to fight on a par with Kal-El that replaced his earlier forcefield projection suit that protected him from extensive impact weapons and pressures to the materials he used to create the Bizarros. | Transportation = Many extensive and exotic devices such as an interdimensional transporter that he used to travel between dimensions. | Weapons = Extensive cache of super-science weapons that Lex used in his plans to conquer the known universe and in his personal battle with Superman. | Notes = * There is a noted discrepancy between Lex Luthor's chronological age in relation to that of Superman's. Both men are approximately the same age, as revealed when they first met as teenagers in . However, in , Superboy passed Luthor on the street, and Luthor was significantly older than the Boy of Steel, and still had a head full of hair (even though he had lost it during his first encounter with Superboy). No explanation has ever been provided for the discrepancy, nor has the Earth-One canonicity of the older Luthor ever been repudiated. * Lex Luthor originally had brown hair unlike his other dimensional counterparts who had naturally red hair. Alexei Luthor of Earth-Two for example had a full head of hair and was clean shaven; Alexander Luthor, Sr. of Earth-Three was bald with a red goatee; and the modern incarnation of Luthor was first shown with a receding mane of red hair. * The Earth-One Luthor's first name in full is actually Alexis, not Alexander. See, for instance, . | Trivia = * In 1986, author Alan Moore wrote a two-part imaginary tale which represented the swan song saga of the Pre-Crisis Superman family of characters. Beginning in and concluding in , the story revealed that Lex Luthor had cybernetically interfaced with his old partner Brainiac. This plot device was later revisited in several of the final season episodes of Justice League Unlimited, in which Luthor was the leader of a cadre of super-villains. Luthor's team was reminiscent of the Legion of Doom from the Challenge of the Super Friends animated series. * In the WB/CW television series Smallville, a young Lex Luthor (played by Michael Rosenbaum) becomes close friends with Tom Welling's Clark Kent. Their friendship (and subsequent falling out) is similar to the original flashback meeting between the Silver Age Luthor and Superboy. Like the original story, young Clark is indirectly responsible for Luthor's hair loss, although in Smallville, it is actually radiation from the meteor shower (caught in the wake of Clark's rocket ship) that ultimately causes Lex's hair to fall out. * After a time-traveling adventure with Superman, Lex Luthor inadvertently caused the infamous San Francisco earthquake of 1906. | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Action Comics * Superboy (Volume 1) * Super Friends * Superman (Volume 1) * World's Finest (Volume 1) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #14 | DC = | Wikipedia = Lex Luthor | Links = * Lex Luthor article at Supermanica * Lex Luthor article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Lex Luthor article at JLA Database }} Category:1954 Character Debuts Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Superman villains Category:Pre-Crisis Characters Category:Lex Luthor (Earth-One)/Quotes Category:Mad Scientists